Motherland
by witchfingers
Summary: Because no matter if you never come back, I'll always be here. [EdxWinry]


_**I don't own FMA.

* * *

**_

_Kimi ga inai machi de_

_aikawarazu ni genki de sugoshiteru…_

_Sorega ima watashi ni_

_dekirukoto sou omoukara_

_donna dekigoto ni mo_

_kakureteru imi ga aru to_

_yume ga kiekaketemo_

_jibun rashiku ite hoshii donna toki mo, koko ni iru kara…_

She looked up at the same sky that she was sure he was seeing, somewhere. With sadness, because he remained in her heart and he would forever, but his image became more and more blurry with the passing of the time, the years, and it'd probably stay that way… The photographs that slowly got old and ochre, the occasional letters he had sent… but that heart that kept his memory alive also ached because of it.

Even knowing that he was still alive somewhere hurt to some point, because that made it harder to move on. The possibility of him returning, and her not being able to greet him back… no, she wouldn't ever allow herself to let it happen. She was determined to wait, for them, for him, until her body didn't resist it any longer.

Because she'd made a promise, to herself, to him, to the sky, she wouldn't stop, desist. Even if that little town she lived in was slowly starting to disappear, if the people were moving out to safer places at the prospect of the imminent war, she wasn't going to leave. The first place where they... no, he, would go, if he ever came back, was Risembool, and she wanted to be there... She would wait...

The sky was crying...

Winry's feet were so cold... From a far, her silhouette was sad, fagile, the sensation she transmitted was that of a hopeless hoper. Even if after all those years she'd been in contact with people, her own image had decayed to a point where she'd come not to recognize herself in the mirror. Her long hair fell, soaked, past her elbows, as she slowly, _mechanically_, reached to wipe a raindrop streaming down her cheek. Or was it a tear? Her lips reflected a smile... The grass of her front yard hadn't been cut for years, it was so tall it had even grown past Den's tombstone. She stood before it for some seconds, but walked on to the front door. It hurt to see it... but she'd resolved, it hurt more _not_ to see it.

She failed to hear the footsteps behind her. Two arms circled her waist and pulled her backwards... She offered some resistance at first. When she didn't recognize the presence, the smell... The voice.

"All the days are back again."

She didn't understand. Unable to turn around or do anything, she pleaded. "Let me go, please... I can't die yet, I'm waiting for someone..."

The grip on her losened. "Who?" the stranger asked.

Winry panicked. Why didn't he just let go? "Someone to whom I made a promise."

Judging by his voice, the stranger was smiling. "All the days are back again." he said again. He wasn't letting her go... Now scared, she attempted to pry herself off that person, whose face she hadn't even seen. She kicked, punched... until...

Her eyes widened.

Her hand had felt... the familiar coldness, stillness, of an automail limb. An arm. A right arm.

"All the days are back again..." she repeated.

"And they aren't going anywhere...", he finished.

That voice... Winry leant back against him, closing her eyes in delight. "It took you long enough... anyway..."

"I came because I knew you would be here, you automail freak."

"If I remained here it was because of you, mr. Alchemist... the house would have been empty by now if I didn't hope you would be coming back."

Two different shades of long, blonde hair interwove on their shoulders...

_Without you, the world is like a jigsaw puzzle... it's always missing pieces, and incomplete._ _But now... now that time has stopped, just for the both of us, we can't recover that which we lost, but we can move forward... keep on looking for the light... that light..._

_The light that can illuminate the night we are living in, so we can laugh again, like we used to, and you can be more than a memory caught in my chest..._

That light that shines in the end of the sadness...

The reason why I waited for you, in this place.

Because some memories aren't meant to be remembered... but some others, aren't meant to be forgotten. That is... the reason why I waited...

"Hey, Ed..."

He smiled.

* * *

_I'm still living happily in this city without you,_

_because I feel that that's the one thing I can do now,_

_there's a hidden meaning to all things that happen,_

_I hope you'll remain yourself even if your dream begins to vanish,_

_because I'll always be here..._

**Ok. Sappy, random, and plotless. But you review, k?**


End file.
